


Escaped experiment gone wrong

by LittleMissMarionette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Oral Sex, Other, POV First Person, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMarionette/pseuds/LittleMissMarionette
Summary: Ava’s has heard many things while she listens to her radio so it was only natural for her to think a warning on the radio was a prank. She will soon learn that it was no prank





	1. Chapter 1

Ava’s p.o.v.

I was in my room listening to my radio as I drew when the song was suddenly cut short and a man’s voice was heard. _Warning this is not a prank, a dangerous experiment has escaped and is on the loose. We insist that you stay inside at all times an-_ I rolled my eyes and shut the radio off thinking it was some kind of prank. I got up and went to my bathroom and stripped after turning the shower on. I stepped in and relaxed as I started washing my hair. I felt something on my leg and shook my leg not thinking anything of it as I rinsed the soap out of my hair. My eyes snapped open when I felt something rub against my slit and I gasped seeing a black tentacle in front of my face and choked when it plunged deep in my throat. I started struggling trying to get away when multiple black tendrils wrapped around my arms and legs and pinned me to the wall. I watched unable to move as another tentacle started slowly rubbing my clit making me moan around the tentacle in my mouth. I shook my head as it moved a little lower and slowly slipped inside and ignored my silent plea. I whined in pain as it pushed deeper inside me causing blood to trail down my legs. When it finally stopped tears were streaming down my face and a single tentacle gently wiped them away and stroked my cheek oddly calming me down. My breathing slowed and I relaxed realizing it wasn’t trying to hurt me. I started sucking on the tentacle in my mouth and moaned as the other buried inside me started slowly thrusting in and out of me before speeding up making me moan louder. The tentacle in my mouth pulled out and started rubbing my breasts. I threw my head back moaning as it hit my g-spot and kept hitting that spot over and over making me moan loudly as it sped up. I finally came and moaned as the tentacle came inside me filling me up. The tentacle pulled out and they gently set me down before disappearing back into the drain. I quickly shut the water off and got out of the shower.


	2. Not again!

I sat on my bed in my room wrapped in my towel shaking as I remembered what just happened in the shower. I sighed and did my best to relax as I dropped my towel and got dressed in my favorite black nightgown and put my headphones in and started listening to some [music](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mrJO4whDV84) before lying back down and pulling my blanket over me. I soon fell asleep while listening to my music forgetting about my open window so I didn't notice something crawling inside and slowly shut the window before heading my way. I turned in my sleep as my blanket was gently pulled off of me and I was gently turned on my back. I didn't wake up even as my panties were slowly pulled off and my legs were spreading something slid inside my mouth. I unconsciously started sucking on the thing in my mouth and turned my head as my nightgown was lifted up and something started gently massaging my breasts. I moaned around the thing in my mouth and started waking up when my headphones were pulled out. I lifted my head to see the same black tentacles from before and I was about to panic when a tentacle close to my head stroked my cheek and I heard a deep yet soothing voice whisper " _Shh, it's okay Ava, you're alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Just go back to sleep"_ it said oddly calming me down enough and I fell back asleep. I started sucking on the tentacle in my mouth again and moaned when one of the rubbed my slit before slowly sliding in. My back arched and the tentacle in my mouth pulled out and started rubbing my breasts while the other one buried inside me started slowly thrusting in and out of me before speeding up making me moan in my sleep. It suddenly hit my g-spot and I sat up now wide awake as I moaned and gripped the sheets under me as I fell back on the bed as it kept hitting that spot over and over. I finally came and moaned as the tentacle came inside me filling me up. I panted thinking it was done but I was suddenly positioned on my hands and knees as the tentacle inside me pulled out only to be replaced by a thicker one and I yelped in pain from the stretch when it thrust deep inside me. I shook my head wanting it to stop when I suddenly felt a weight against my back. I looked behind me confused to see a manew leaning over me. His skin had a grey tint to it and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. His hair was short and black and I blushed seein him and shifted only to wince in pain.  _"Shh it's okay Ava, it'll be over soon just relax. I promise soon you'll feel nothing but pure pleasure"_ he cooed in my ear and I did as he said and relaxed. The pain soon faded and he started thrusting in and out of me slowly at first but sped up hearing my moans. I gripped the sheets moaning loudly as he pounded into me fast and hard over and over.  _"that's it Ava, just give in to the pleasure. Just don't fight or leave me and I promise I will never hurt you or let anyone hurt you"_ he purred and started massaging my breasts while attacking my neck making me moan loudly as I was pushed closer to cumming. "Oh god I'm gonna cum!" I cried and the man behind me groaned as he continued thrusting  _"me too Ava!"_ He said and I moaned as I came for the second time before collapsing as he came inside me filling me up completely. He gently picked me up and cradled me in his arms still inside me as he rocked me back and fourth. 


	3. Who or what are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something a bit different out of curiosity of how it would go. Let me know in the comments what you think

I looked at the strange man holding me and finally found enough courage to speak, "who or what are you?" I asked and he pulled out of me only to slip two fingers inside my pussy before anything could spill out before he finally spoke  _" I no longer know what I am but my name is Ace"_ he said calmly and I thought for a moment wondering why that name sounded so familiar when it hit me "oh my god Ace! Baby is that you!?" I asked and he smiled nodding.  _"I'm sorry you have to see me like this..a monster but I was used for experiments all those years I was gone."_ "Oh baby I missed you so much and I don't care what you look like or are right now I still love you" I said kissing him and he kissed back holding me close. I moaned softly when his thumb gently rubbed my clit and I pulled away from the kiss "please no more, I'm tired and ah sensitive at the moment" I said and he smirked rubbing my clit a little more making me moan "Ace ah please stop" I said as my back arched and he chuckled before stopping and pulling his fingers out of me. I relaxed and looked at him "you are going to stay with me...right?"  _"of course, I just got you back and I won't ever leave you again"_ "thank you"  _"anything for you love, now get some sleep"_ he said and I smiled before falling asleep in his arms. When I woke up the next day I was wrapped in Ace's arms in bed and I smiled before sitting up only to groan finding out I was extremely sore from last night. I must've woke Ace up because he looked at me curious before realizing what was wrong  _"sorry baby I guess I was a bit too rough last night"_ "it's okay but can you get some painkillers from the bathroom and something to drink for me please"  _'"sure thing babe"_ he said and got up to get what I asked for. He soon came back and handed me the pills and some water and I thanked him before taking the pills and setting the glass of water down. I waited for the painkillers to kick in before getting up and stretching.  _" Hey love?"_ "hm?"  _"You wouldn't happen to still have my clothes would you?"_ "Yeah I never got rid of them. I left all of your things where you left them"  _"that means...baby please tell me it's still here"_ " now why on earth would I get rid of your guitar" " _Darling you're amazing_ " he said picking me up and spinning me around. "I even kept it in perfect condition exactly how you left it"  _"baby I can't thank you enough"_ he said and kissed me licking my bottom lip asking for entrance  which I gladly allowed. When we pulled away I smiled and rested my head on his chest never wanting to leave this position but unfortunately I had to get dressed and so did he. I had finished getting dressed in a black dress and i pulled on my black boots when I suddenly head someone pound on my door. I looked at Ace who had froze in the middle of pulling on a black t-shirt  before getting up after pulling my black dagger out of my boot. I looked through the hole in my door to see two men.


	4. Get..out..now

I opened the door and looked at the two men while doing my best to smile although I knew what they were here for. "Hello, may I help you" "Yes, an experiment escaped from our lab recently and we're sure it came here" "I'm sorry but I haven't seen anything" "we understand ma'am but we need to search your home just in case" one of the men said and I sighed twitching before I grinned as my eyes turned black "if you want Ace you'll have to get through me first" I said and the moment they were about to push me out of the way I grabbed the closest one next to me and slit his throat before turning to the second man that was now speaking into a radio. I quickly destroyed the radio and grabbed the man by his throat "I want you to go back to wherever you came from and tell everyone there that if they dare try to mess with either me or Ace again their fate will be worse than your friend's. Now I suggest you give them this message and never come back" I growled furious and he nodded before running when I let him go. I snapped my fingers and the corpse disappeared but I froze when I heard Ace behind me.  _"Oh my god Ava, what did you do?"_ "I-I"  _"Ava what did you do!?"_ he shouted and I jumped startled before running outside. I heard him shout my name but I ignored him and kept running until I ended up at a cliff. I sat down with my legs dangling over the edge as a few blood tears escaped my eyes "he wasn't supposed to find out, no one was" I said quietly to myself and jumped startled when I heard Ace shout my name  _"AVA!"_ He shouted and I screamed in fear when I started slipping off the edge "Ace help!" I cried barely holding on to the edge when black tentacles wrapped around me and pulled me back up and to Ace. I buried my face in his chest crying as he held me close  _"Shh, it's okay love you're safe, I've got you. Calm down baby everything's going to be okay, shh"_ he said soothingly and I eventually calmed down. He picked me up cradling me in his arms and carried me back home. After a few minutes when we got home he looked at me and took a deep breath  _"baby please tell me what you did"_ "I made a deal with a spirit that if half of me would become their host then I would get you back"  _"Darling you shouldn't have done that"_ "I know and I'm sorry" I said and he held me close.  _"it's okay love just relax. Everything's okay"_ he cooed and softly kissed me before rocking me in his arms calming me down.I relaxed and soon fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Morning surprise

I woke up the next day feeling a tingling sensation between my legs.Confused I lifted my head to see what was going on and found Ace with his head between my legs. I threw my head back moaning as he licked my clit and sucked on it before pulling away when he noticed I was awake  _"morning baby"_ he purred and kissed me before I could respond. I kissed back and moaned when I felt him rub my clit before sliding two fingers inside me. I kept moaning when he started pumping his fingers inside me slowly at first before speeding upsmirking as he watched my reaction.  _"my my baby, you sure are responsive"_  he teased and I grit my teeth as I lifted my head to look at him "sh-shut up you fucking tease"  _"naughty girl, there's no need to talk like that"_ he purred and pulled his fingers out making me whine. I flipped us so I was on top of Ace pinning him down making him chuckle  _"there's the feisty girl I remember and love"_ he said and I kissed him to shut him up not noticing something moving towards me. I pulled away from the kiss panting "you know how much I fucking hate being teased" I said and gasped when black tentacles wrapped around me and flipped us over so Ace was on top.  _"you and that mouth of yours. What am I going to do...I think you deserve to be punished"_ he purred in my ear and bent me over his lap making me blush. I yelped when he roughly smacked my ass and tried to squirm out of his grasp but he grabbed my hair holding me back.  _"I should double your punishment for swearing twice but I'm gonna be nice...7 smacks. Count they darling and I promise you'll enjoy what comes next."_ He cooed and I grit my teeth when he smacked my ass again "t-two...three...f-four...ah! Five...s-six...Ow! Seven!" I counted and Ace rubbed my sore ass gently when he finished  _"good girl"_ he purred making me smile "looks like you haven't forgotten that I like that name"  _"how could I forget? Now as I promised you'll enjoy this"_ he said and positioned me on my hands and knees as he got behind me. I looked back at him and moaned when he thrust inside me. I hung my head moaning as he thrust into me over and over fast and hard. I soon felt something applying pressure to my ass and I looked behind me to see one of Ace's tentacles pushing at my ass trying to get in. I gasped and shook my head "not there please not there!" I cried and Ace leaned over me still thrusting and kissed my neck  _"Shh darling, I promise you'll love this just relax and let it happen. Don't fight it or it will hurt more than it should"_ he cooed in my ear and I nodded moaning as I relaxed while he kissed my neck finding my sweet spot and kept thrusting into me. I groaned when the tentacle slipped inside my ass and pushed deeper into me before thrusting in time with Ace's thrusts. I continued groaning at the uncomfortable feeling as both Ace and his tentacle thrust inside me. I soon got used to it and started moaning loudly gripping the sheets under me tightly while Ace pounded into me over and over when he suddenly hit my g-spot. My back arched and I opened my mouth but no sound came out _"there it is"_  he said and started thrusting harder hitting that spot each time making me scream in pleasure as I finally came. I collapsed feeling Ace cum inside me before he slowly pulled out along with the tentacle in my ass. "That was one he'll of a good morning" I said panting and he chuckled lying next to me  _"did you enjoy it?"_ "Yes, yes I did"  _"good"_


End file.
